Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory storage device wherefrom the stored accessory can be drawn out conveniently.
Description of the Related Art
A photographer normally carries about many accessories, such as color filters and memory cards. A color filter is to provide a tinge or mood in photographing a subject, such as a person or an object. A photographer usually arranges a lighting system in front of a flashlight. The lighting system can use different color filters to balance the color temperature variation caused by different light sources. Memory cards are used to record the captured images. Once a memory card is completely occupied, it should be replaced with a new one.
A photographer usually stores color filters or memory cards in an accessory storage box or an accessory storage bag. However, a common accessory storage box is somewhat bulky and inconvenient to carry about. A photographer normally stacks color filters or memory cards in an accessory storage box. While intending to use a color filter or memory card, the photographer has to draw out the color filters or memory cards one by one to identify the colors of the color filters or the numbers of the memory cards. However, such an operation is time-consuming. If the photographer is undertaking a dynamic photograph, he may miss an instantaneous image because he cannot find out the desired color filter or memory card in time. Therefore, it is critical for photographers to fast find out the desired color filter or memory card.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes an accessory storage device to overcome the abovementioned problems.